Pee Dee TV
Pee Dee TV '''is a TV channel made by Nickelodeon for the US in mid 2000. Programming Nickelodeon/Nick. Jr *Doug (2000 - 2004) *Gullah Gullah Island (2000 - present) *Eureeka's Castle (2000 - 2013, 2015 - present) *Allegra's Window (2000 - 2005, 2015 - present) *Little Bear (2000 - present) *Blue's Clues (2000 - present) *Backyardigans (2005 - present) *Oobi (2004 - present) *Jack's Big Music Show (2007 - present) *Wow Wow Wubbzy! (2007 - present) *Little Bill (2004 - present) *Franklin (2000 - present) *Oswald (2004 - present) *Maisy (2000 - present) *All That (2003 - 2013) *ChalkZone (2003 - 2015) *SpongeBob (2003 - 2004) *Drake and Josh (2005 - 2015) *KaBlam! (2000 - 2013) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (2015 - present) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2004 - present) *Rugrats (2000 - 2002, 2009 - 2012, 2016 - present) *Max and Ruby (2016 - present) *Harvey Beaks (2016 - present) *The Loud House (2016 - present) *Hey Duggee (2016 - present) *Tickety Toc (2014 - present) Sid and Marty Krofft *H.R. Pufnstuf (2000 - 2015) *The Bugaloos (2000 - 2004) *Lidsville (2000 - 2013, 2015) *Sigmund and the Sea Monsters (2000 - 2015) *Land of The Lost (2004 - 2015) Disney *Darkwing Duck (2000 - 2015) *Quack Pack (2000 - 2013) *Bear in the Big Blue House (2000 - 2009, 2015) *PB&J Otter (2000 - present) *Rolie Polie Olie (2000 - 2005) *Lizzie McGuire (2002 - 2015) *Kim Possible (2003 - 2009, 2013 - 2015) *Phineas and Ferb (2007 - 2015) *Fish Hooks (2009 - 2013) *Gravity Falls (2013 - 2015) *Wander Over Yonder (2014 - present) *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (2016 - present) PBS *Sesame Street (2000 - present, Seasons 25 - 35, 40 - 41 only) *Caillou (2015 - present) *Berenstain Bears (2015 - present) *Shining Time Station (2002 - 2009, 2014, 2015 - present) *Between the Lions (2015 - present) *Panwapa (2015 - present) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2010 - present) *George Shrinks (2004 - present) *Dragon Tales (2001 - present) *Nature Cat (2016 - present) *Luna Around The World (2017 - present) *Peg + Cat (2016 - present) Other *Sesame Street Classics (2002 - 2015) *Play With Me Sesame (2015 - present) *Sonic SATAM (2000 - 2009) *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2000 - 2011) *The Muppet Show (2000 - 2015) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000 - 2004, 2007 - 2008, 2009, 2012 - 2013, 2014) *Pingu (2000 - 2016) *Kipper (2000 - 2004, 2007 - present) *Noddy (2015 - present) *Bob the Builder (2015 - present) *Rubbadubbers (2015 - present) *What Ever Happened to Robot Jones! (2003 - 2015) *Poppy Cat (2015 - present) *Noodle and Doodle (2015 - present) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2012 - 2015) *Pee Wee's Playhouse (2016 - present) *Fraggle Rock (2016 - present) *Teen Titans Go! (2014 - 2015) *Steven Universe (2014 - 2015) *Clarence (2014 - 2015) *Doraemon (2000 - present, 1979 series, subs) *Hamtaro (2015 - present) *Peppa Pig (2009 - present) *Krypto the Superdog (2006 - present) *VeggieTales (2016 - present) *Sergeant Stripes (2004 - present) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2000 - present) *Astroblast! (2016 - present) *Junglies (2000 - 2004) *Philbert Frog (2000 - 2004) *Animal Stories (2003 - present) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2012 - present) *Big Bag (2000 - present) *Olive the Ostrich (2013 - present) *Driver Dan's Story Train (2013 - present) *Unikitty (2017 - present) *ToddWorld (2006 - present) *Henry's Cat (2000 - present) *Meeow! (2002 - present) *Doris (2000 - 2005) *Spider (2000 - 2003) *Maryoku Yummy (2012 - present) *Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (2000 - present) *Angelmouse (2002 - present) *James The Cat (2000 - 2005) *Archibald the Koala (2003 - present) *Sarah and Duck (2016 - present) *A Little Curious (2004 - present) Short Series * Songs From Sesame Street (2000 - present) * Sonic Sez (2000 - present) * Gullah Gullah Jam Session (2000 - present) * Hocle and Stoty (2000 - 2004, 2015 - present) * Muppet Time (2000 - present) * Story Time (2004 - present) * Veggietunes (2016 - present) * Silly Songs With Larry (2016 - present) * Astrology with Squidward (2004 - present) * Snappy Larry's Showtime (2003 - present) * Abby's Friends (2004 - present) * Amby & Dexter (2000 - 2004, 2015 - present) * Nick Jr. Show and Tell (2000 - present) * Just For Me Stories (2004 - present) Current Schedule Pee Dee TV/Schedule Controversies and Hijackings *On December 27, 2015, during an episode of Gullah Gullah Island, a picture of a rotting human carcass was shown for 5 minutes with the audio remaining intact. Later that day, during a broadcast of Max and Ruby, a video of a man in an Elmo costume yelling anti-Semetic remarks. These hijacks were linked to Jorge Petago, an escaped criminal who was known for doing things like this since the early 1980s. Gallery On-Screen Airings Blue-on-PeeDeeTV.png|Blue's Clues Kipper-on-PeeDeeTV.png|Kipper Sesame-on-PeeDeeTV.png|Sesame Street Bumpers 2004 - 2009 pdtv_sesame.png|Up Next: Sesame Street pdtv_pufnstuf.png|Up Next: H.R. Pufnstuf pdtv_gullah.png|Up Next: Gullah Gullah Island 2015 - present Bob The Builder - Morning.png|Early Morning - Bob the Builder Doraemon - Morning.png|Early Morning - Doraemon Fraggle Rock - Morning.png|Early Morning - Fraggle Rock Muppet Babies - Morning.png|Early Morning - Jim Henson's Muppet Babies PB&J Otter - Morning.png|Early Morning - PB&J Otter Rubbadubbers - Morning.png|Early Morning - Rubbadubbers Shining Time Station - Morning.png|Early Morning - Shining Time Station Between the Lions - Late Morning.png|Late Morning - Between The Lions Blue's Clues - Late Morning.png|Late Morning - Blue's Clues Little Bear - Late Morning.png|Late Morning - Little Bear Peppa Pig - Late Morning.png|Late Morning - Peppa Pig Rugrats - Late Morning.png|Late Morning - Rugrats Between the Lions - Noon.png|Noon - Between The Lions Blue's Clues - Noon.png|Noon - Blue's Clues Caillou - Noon.png|Noon - Caillou Gullah Gullah Island- Noon.png|Noon - Gullah Gullah Island Little Bear - Noon.png|Noon - Little Bear Max and Ruby - Noon.png|Noon - Max and Ruby Krypto the Superdog - Afternoon.png|Afternoon - Krypto the Superdog Poppy Cat - Afternoon.png|Afternoon - Poppy Cat Rugrats - Afternoon.png|Afternoon - Rugrats Sesame Street - Afternoon.png|Afternoon - Sesame Street Shining Time Station - Afternoon.png|Afternoon - Shining Time Station Hamtaro - Evening.png|Evening - Hamtaro Jack's Big Music Show - Evening.png|Evening - Jack's Big Music Show Muppet Babies - Evening.png|Evening - Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Kipper - Evening.png|Evening - Kipper Maggie - Evening.png|Evening - Maggie and the Ferocious Beast PB&J Otter - Evening.png|Evening - PB&J Otter Another Good Show - Night.png|Night - Another Good Show! Arthur - Night.png|Night - Arthur Caillou - Night.png|Night - Caillou Little Bill - Night.png|Night - Little Bill Muppet Babies - Night.png|Night - Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Pee Wee's Playhouse - Night.png|Night - Pee Wee's Playhouse 2016 - present tony_era_tiny_blue_kenny.png|Game; Sounds (Tiny Planets, Blue's Clues, Kenny the Shark) tony_era_sesame_bruno_kyorochan.png|Game; First, Second, Third (Sesame Street, Bruno, Kyoro-chan) tony_era_maya_doraemon_gullah.png|Game; Shapes (Maya the Bee, Doraemon, Gullah Gullah Island tony_era_doraemon_allegra_franklin.png|Game; Top, Middle, Bottom (Doraemon, Allegra's Window, Franklin) tony_era_blaze_doraemon_tiny.png|Game; Colors (Blaze and the Monster Machines, Doraemon, Tiny Planets) tony_era_liberty_sesame_bruno.png|Game; Sounds 2 (Liberty Kids, Sesame Street, Bruno) tony_era_sesame_street.png|Game; What Does Elmo Sound Like? 123 and 321!.png|Promo: 123 and 321! Suggestions! You can suggest programs for Pee Dee TV! But, there are rules! GUIDELINES *Your show '''must be educational or teach something, if it isn't it will most definatly be declined. *If it is anime, it must be subtitled or dubbed, and be appropriate, if it is neither one, it will be declined. *'It cannot overlap Sesame Street's timeslot,' it's an hour long show, it's hard enough editing them into a half-hour. *'It can't be another Nick Jr. show,' I have enough of them already. *'It can't be any show Disney,' as Disney's contract expired already, except for three shows. *'It has to be for preschoolers,' self explanatory, if it isn't it will be declined without hesitation. SUGGESTIONS *The Saddle Club (TV-G) Suggested By PolarJack77 11:30 PM-12:00 AM (ACCEPTED, will air from 11:30am - 12:00pm) *Odd Squad (TV-G) Suggested by PolarJack77 12:00 PM-1:00 PM (ACCEPTED, will air from 12:00pm - 12:30pm) *Arthur (the kids show) (TV-Y) suggested by BaconMahBoi (ACCEPTED) *Liberty's Kids (TV-Y) suggested by PolarJack77 ACCEPTED *Adventures of the Book of Virtues suggested by Jcpag2010 ACCEPTED *Teletubbies suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: I'm not airing that filth on this channel. *The Zula Patrol suggested by Jcpag2010 ACCEPTED *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse suggested by Jcpag2010 ACCEPTED *Lamb Chop's Play-Along suggested by Jcpag2010 ALREADY AIRS (schedule) *The Wiggles suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Same reason as Teletubbies. *Barney & Friends suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Same reason as above. *Mr. Bean suggested by Jcpag2010 *Jay Jay the Jet Plane suggested by Jcpag2010 *WordWorld suggested by Jcpag2010 *Tots TV suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Bagel Show suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Not for preschoolers. *The Epic Animals suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Above. *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Above. *Otto The Oreo suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Above. *Thomas & Friends suggested by Jcpag2010 *Doki: The Series suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Adventures of Dudley Dragon suggested by Jcpag2010 *Super Why! suggested by Jcpag2010 *Curious George suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Berenstain Bears suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! suggested by Jcpag2010 *Ready Jet Go! Suggested by Polar *Sara and Duck (Suggested by Cosmo) *Zou (Suggested by Cosmo) *Pocoyo (Suggested by Cosmo) *Nature Cat (Suggested by Cosmo) *Peter Rabbit (Suggested by Cosmo) *Miffy and Friends (Suggested by Cosmo) *Babar suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Busy World or Richard Scarry suggested by Jcpag2010 *EIliot Kid suggested by Jcpag2010 *Fishtronaut suggested by Jcpag2010 *Jane and the Dragon suggested by Jcpag2010 *Joe and Jack suggested by Jcpag2010 *Rupert suggested by Jcpag2010 *Magic School Bus suggested by Jcpag2010 *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Puzzle Place suggested by Jcpag2010 *Reading Rainbow suggested by Jcpag2010 *Shining Time Station suggested by Jcpag2010 *Wishbone suggested by Jcpag2010 *LazyTown suggested by Jcpag2010 *Astroblast! suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Peep and The Big Wide World suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Animal Stories suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Nature Cat suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Hey Duggee suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Olive The Ostrich suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Dragon Tales suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *Driver Dan's Story Train suggested by GAYWEEGEEARNOLDSHORTSMAN *The Save-Ums (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *Peep and the Big Wide World (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *I Spy (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *Bruno and Banana Bunch (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *Toopy and Binoo (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika *Numberjacks (TV-Y) suggested by TheGabrielpika Category:TV Channels Category:Pee Dee TV Category:Channels created by Homestar